Chuck vs The Decision
by Engineerd
Summary: Chuck made his decision. Now Sarah has to live with that choice. Chuck has the new intersect but no one knows how it works and why. And what does Sarah Walker have to do with Chuck’s flashes?
1. The Morning After

Just for the record, I don't own Chuck and I wouldn't want too, too much drama... This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any input. I did have some help, but I'm sure I found a way to screw that up. Feel free to let me know the error of my ways.

The morning after…

Charles Irving Bartowski sat on the edge of the ocean wondering what had become of him. He was Chuck, the guy who just wanted to fix a few computers, log some quality Call of Duty time and worry about tomorrow… when tomorrow gets here. And then all the questions he wanted answers for in his life started staring back at him. His understanding of the world had changed, and in ways he never could haveimagined. For almost two years he had been living in "spy world" and his endless search to remove the intersect from his head and slide back into the normal life of Chuck had come to an end. Yet he now understood why his father had left him and his sister, for their protection. He knew why Bryce had him kicked out of Stanford, for his protection. The pain was still strong from watching Bryce die in front of him, once again protecting him from something bigger. He knew why Jill had left him, once again for his protection. He might as well be sitting on the edge of the world for as little as he knew about where his life was headed. And yet Chuck stared out into the blue sea of diamonds as the sun broke over the horizon behind him thinking to himself… What have I done?

"I finally had what I wanted, my father helped me remove the intersect out of my head and I'm moving on from the Buy More and maybe start the life I've always wanted with the girl I love. Yet I can't just walk away from what I've known for the last two years! What was I thinking, ARGH!!! Why is life so damn complicated?"

At the same time Sarah Walker had just left her briefing with General Beckman and Casey to find Chuck and see if he would talk to her. After Chuck left Sarah and Casey shell shocked with his unexpected ability to defend himself from the members of the Ring inside the intersect room, he sought out his little place of haven at the beach. Sarah and Casey had no explanation for what happened when Chuck re-intersected himself and unexpectedly took out several Ring agents saving both the lives of his protectors and the new intersect at the same time. General Beckman informed them the new intersect had programming updates allowing it to project the best course of action along with the intelligence patterns it linked together. They never imagined that included a computer program defending itself. They talked for hours about ramifications and what this meant for Charles Bartowski. General Beckman informed Walker and Casey that protection for the asset must be back in place while they sort this out. General Beckman turned off the feed.

Casey looked at Sarah "Walker, you find the asset and inform him our protection detail is back up until further notice. I'm going back to set up surveillance on the asset's apartment and put a plan of action together. We'll reconvene tomorrow at 0800 and update our status with the general and get our orders. Inform me when the asset is back under your protection."

Sarah looked at Casey with a blank stare. "Ok Casey, I'll go check on Chuck, I'll Text you as soon as I get to him."

Casey looked at Sarah and she turned to leave the castle and could see the emotionless front she had put on. He couldn't help but wonder how their 'lady feeling talk' was going to go…

Casey walked towards the armory and sighed to himself… "Their goes my gun play for a while"… Then Casey had a thought with a grunt, on the upside with the newlyweds on their honeymoon and Bartowski at the beach, I'll be able to install a few extra bugs in a few more difficult places to hide….

Sarah bolted out of the parking lot in her Porsche and was headed to Chuck's spot on the beach. She had spent the last 24 hours racking her brain trying to rationalize the choice not to leave with Bryce and what that would mean for her and Chuck. Sarah thought to herself, why would Chuck choose to re-intersect himself? What was he thinking? This isn't what he wanted… He turned Beckman down and wanted out, no more secrets, no more lies… ARGH! why must this be so damn complicated? Sarah let out her frustration on the accelerator on the way to the beach. As she pulled into a parking spot she saw the reason for all the joy and angst in her life. She quickly sent Casey a message informing him of her on site presence and she took off her shoes and started towards Chuck.

The sand felt cool in the morning between her toes, but the thought of getting to share Chucks' spot on the beach again sent a warming sensation to her heart. Sarah walked up to Chuck…

"Mind if I take a seat," Sarah asked softly as Chuck looked up to her and smiled at her presence.

"Sure," Chuck said with a sigh. "I guess this feels a little bit like Déjà vu, huh?"

"Yeah," Sarah relied, matching Chuck's sigh. "But I suppose I don't have to ask you to trust me now, do I?"

Chuck smiled at Sarah, not the 'full nothing else in the world existed but Sarah' smile, but one that made her smile back.

"Chuck," Sarah said with the concern obvious in her voice. "Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

Chuck's expression turned gloomy as he responded. "If I knew the answer to that I might not be sitting here. I've had so many thoughts running through my mind and I'm pretty sure I haven't been able to put any rational patterns together. I just don't know who I am anymore Sarah. I was standing on the door step of the life that I wanted… and…"

Chuck just stared out into the Ocean as the words stopped coming from him. Sarah took in every detail of his facial expression and especially his eyes and swallowed as she thought to herself. Was she a part of that life he had talked about since the day they met? Was she included in his plans? She was ready to walk away from the only thing she knew in her life.

"Sarah," Chuck spoke softly as he looked into her eyes. "When I was in the intersect room Bryce said something that I couldn't comprehend at first. He said that you weren't coming with him."

Sarah simply looked at Chuck sadly as he continued

"Do you know what he meant by that?" Chuck asked Sarah with all the emotion he had in him.

No matter how much her heart warmed in his presence, she tired to keep up her emotionless mask as she responded, "Chuck a lot has happened in the last 24 hours and I haven't really taken time to sort it out." Sarah just turned and looked out into the ocean as the wind blew a few strands of hair out of place and said, " you have always been the one open and honest with your emotions and I'm just not there, especially with what happened to Bryce"

Chuck just looked at her with amazement and said, "Sarah, I know Bryce meant a lot to you and I'm really sorry you had to go through all this again." Yet in his mind he felt like once again he was shot down when trying to get CIA Special Agent Sarah Walker to open up about something… he would let her lack of an answer slide for now but he knew in the bottom of his heart he would have to revisit this question…

Sarah listened to Chuck's words and thought to herself; even though he's known Bryce as long as I have he's still concerned with how I feel about him… I wonder if Chuck will ever realize that as I'm saddened by the loss of Bryce, I'm devastated that the man I love chose to put himself back into spy world, but I guess that's why I love him so much…"

Chuck just looked at her angelic face as he could see the gears turning in her mind but nothing was being said… It was a comfortable silence that they shared. Chuck was thinking about all the aspects of his life Bryce had influenced and what it all meant.

Sarah just stared out at the ocean and tilted her head onto Chuck's shoulder and let the feeling of his warm body wander to dangerous territory in her mind… If only Chuck could have just destroyed the intersect and then we would be trying to figure out the next step in our relationship, or what ever it is we share together…

Chuck stared out at the ocean and was taking in the feel and the scent of the most beautiful woman he's ever known… his mind kept turning and out came an idea. "Sarah, you know today is a new day and I think I have an idea on how to start things off on the right foot."

Sarah just listened and said "What do you have in mind Chuck?"

"Well Sarah, I know this little breakfast place where Bryce and I used to eat and play video games when he would visit back in college… in fact I bet some of our high scores are still standing today"

Sarah looked up and grinned, "Well Chuck, a good breakfast and a little time without having to think just might be what the doctor ordered" They both stood up and brushed the sand from their clothes and made their towards the parking lot as closely together as they could without touching accidently. To much that is.

Chuck and Sarah dropped off Ellie's car at the apartment and made their way to a little Mexican cantina and checked out the old video game machines they had. Chuck and Sarah spoke about some of their favorite memories and times with Bryce even though they kept thinking about each other… They were enjoying an old favorite of the two fraternity brothers, heart attack special omelets with sausage, bacon, ham, green peppers, onions, and hot sauce on top with a shot of tequila. Just when Chuck was starting to show Sarah his and Bryce's scores on an old packman machine Sarah's phone rang…

"Walker secure"

"Casey secure"

"What is it Casey?"

"Walker, grab the little intersect that could and get to the castle, Beckman wants' to talk to all of us pronto"

Sarah looks at Chuck, "I guess time to reminisce is over, General Beckman wants' to meet ASAP and not wait till tomorrow"

Chuck looked as the seriousness in her eyes and the emotionless mask was back up in no time….

"Ok, Sarah"

Chuck left a twenty on the table, more than enough to cover the bill and asked Sarah was they walked out "any idea what she wants'?"

"Nope" replied Sarah as they got into her car, both of them wondering what curveball life was throwing at them now...


	2. Questions, Answers, & More Questions

Just for the record, I don't own Chuck and I wouldn't want too, too much drama... This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any input. I did have some help, but I'm sure I found a way to screw that up. Feel free to let me know what you think.

Questions & Answers & More Questions

Sarah pulled into the parking lot in front of the Orange Orange after a quick drive back with an uncomfortable silence growing between them. Sarah had snuck in a few glances with small smiles along the way thinking to herself, "How can I be Chuck's handler after I was ready to walk away from my orders for Chuck?"

Chuck notices Sarah's glances towards him and could see the gears turning in her mind on the way to the briefing and couldn't help but wonder with the events of the last two days what Sarah's orders were going to be. As her Porsche came to a stop and Sarah pulled the car to a stop, Chuck looked at Sarah…

"Sarah, can I ask you something before we go inside?"

"Sure Chuck", as she turned to face him and looked him in the eye and could see he was ready to ask a meaningful question.

"With Beckman ordering you and Casey back to my protection detail, where does that leave our relationship with everything that has happened in the last few days?"

Sarah tried to peal back the meaning of Chuck's question as she put her answer together in her mind, "I think we need to see what Beckman has to say first."

Chuck looked at Sarah and couldn't quite place the look on her face, but her words made his heart sink just a little bit. Chuck just dropped his eyes and pulled the latch on the door to get out of the car.

Sarah saw the look on Chuck's face drop and the pain in his eyes as he broke eye contact and went to get out of the car. She decided she needed to make sure all was not lost and at least give Chuck a glimpse of what has been on her mind for several days now and how she has pondered that very same question.

As Chuck closed his door he turned his head and looked at Sarah as she called his name.

"Chuck, just so you know I'm hoping you were asking about the relationship under the undercover thing."

Chuck looked at Sarah and felt his heart flutter for a split second. "Was she just talking about something real between them?" Chuck looked almost dumbfounded as Sarah let a little smile crack her lips as she walked towards the Orange Orange and opened the front door. Chuck, still standing at the door of the car took off quickly to catch up to her as she entered the store.

Sarah was busy punching in her code and putting her face into position for a retinal scan as Chuck caught up to her and asked.

"Sarah what do you mean about our relationship"

Sarah passed the scan and the hidden door in the freezer clicked as it unlocked for them to enter the castle below. She grabbed do door but before she opened it, she looked at chuck for a brief moment, "Chuck, not now, we have to see what Beckman has for us" She turned just as quick and started down the stairs where Casey was waiting for them.

"About time you two finally got here… took you long enough"

Sarah shot Casey a look, "John stow it, just bring us online"

Casey sat down at the side of the operations table and punched the uplink to General Beckman's office. Sarah took a seat at the end of the table and as usual Chuck brought up the rear and since he heard every word of their quick banter just sat to the side of Sarah and looked at the screen waiting for Beckman to pop up on screen.

Casey muttered "here we go" as the general's office teleconference came on screen.

"Team Bartowski, I need to cover a few things with you ASAP, but Chuck, it's good to see you back"

Casey shifted his eyes over to chuck with what one could call a loving scowl on his face and then back to the screen.

Sarah looked over at Chuck and shared a brief smile with him and refocused her attention.

Chuck just looked at General Beckman in confusion and smile his all to confusing Bartowski smile as he didn't know how to take this nice version of the General.

"First I want to thank you Casey and Sarah for your detailed report to me. We have been able to clear up some of the confusion as best we can and I'll lay it out for you. As you know Casey and Walker, the new intersect programming was an attempt to improve the data collection as well as provide possible tactical and passive responses to the perceived threats. What we didn't know is the programming includes most of our training programs and protocols to help support the tactical and passive responses. We are still unaware how Bartowski could use any of that information. My analysts believe he should only see a recommended response in addition to the typical information provided when he flashes"

Chuck looked at her and spoke up, "Wait a second General, your saying the NSA training program is imbedded in the intersect?"

"Yes Chuck, all training programs for the NSA, CIA, Seals, Rangers, and the Marines have been included to aid with the response mechanism. All of them are trained in mission recon, tactical response, covert operations and other advances training techniques."

Chuck eyes grew large as he responded, "So you're telling me all the training that Casey and Sarah have been through has been uploaded to my brain?"

"Yes Chuck, you know just as much about being a spy as they do"

Casey was quick to jump in, "Now wait just a minute, he might have some info in this noggin up there but Chuck is no spy."

"That being said Casey, Chuck is still an asset and he will be treated as one. Now we don't yet know how it is Chuck was able to translate the training information into actual physical responses."

Chuck spoke up immediately, "Don't get me wrong General, but I didn't see anything or hear anything like I usually do that triggers a flash"

"Yes Chuck, your handlers made us aware of that in our discussions and my analysts have yet to determine how that might have happened. But Chuck, with everything that has happened in the last 24 hours you have to come to terms with one simple fact. You made the decision to become the intersect once again and you destroyed what we have been working on achieving since you received that email from Bryce."

Everyone hung on the General mentioning of Bryce Larkin, but no tears were shed. Casey and Sarah understood the risks that came with the job description and they knew Chuck never asked for any of this before but his choice to re-intersect himself might be a precursor of things to come from one Charles Bartowski.

"Chuck, in one split second you made a decision that goes against everything you have stood for the last two years. I should like to know why Chuck?"

Everyone in the room felt a chill down their spine. The General just asked the question that has been on everyone's mind since last night. Why did Chuck re-intersect himself?

Casey thought to himself, "Did Bartowski finally grow a pair or did the moron just do something moronic again?"

Sarah thought to herself, "I was ready to disobey my orders, change my life and he decided to be a part of spy world, I just don't understand…"

Chuck was trying his best to understand what the General had asked him, "why did I put the intersect back into my brain?"

General Beckman wanted an answer just like everyone else did and spoke up at the uneasy silence, "Chuck, care to tell us?"

Chuck looked at Casey for a split second and then at Sarah for two split seconds before he returned his view upon the monitor with General Beckman. "General I'm not sure why I did but I can tell you I have realized over the last few days without the intersect my life has been as crazy as when I was the intersect. When Bryce died all I could think of was all that Casey and Sarah have done for me and I didn't want to let them down. What Casey and Sarah have done for me has been something special to me over the last couple years…"

Chuck looked at the smirk on Casey's face but he saw the look on Sarah, was it adoration? "General they mean something more than just special to me and I don't know that I could explain…" Chuck continued to stare longingly into the eyes of Sarah and for a moment he could see a watery smile cross her face before looking back to the Screen.

General Beckman let his words settle for a moment, "Chuck I'm going to ask you a question and you need to think about what your answer is going to be."

This refocused everyone's' attention on the General

"Chuck, I made you an offer to be on the intersect team and you told us you wanted out of that life, I'm going to give you until 0800 tomorrow to rethink your answer. In the meantime Casey and Walker I want round the clock protection on Bartowski until we settle this."

"Casey, your orders still stand to protect the intersect at all costs and I'm sorry Colonel, your new team is being deployed to Afghanistan as we speak. Depending on Bartowski's decision you may be able to join them in the near future. Agent Walker, you are to stay until Bartowski decides what his future holds. Your orders are put on hold on leading the intersect project for the time being.

"Walker, Bartowski, I think were done for the moment, I need to brief the Colonel on the status of his team."

"Thank you General" Sarah said as she looked at Chuck and hinted towards the stairs to the Orange Orange.

Chuck followed Sarah's lead, "Thanks General" and took up following Sarah up the steps into the Orange Orange.

As soon as they got to the top of the steps Sarah looked at Chuck with just a hint of sadness in her eyes as she began to speak "Chuck, do you want to talk about what Beckman said?"

Chuck just looked at Sarah, "you know I think I just want to go back to the apartment and see what Ellie left for me to clean up and go from there, what do you have planned?"

Sarah still looking at Chuck, "I think I might just brush up my molly maid skills if you don't mind the help?"

A small grin came across Chuck's face "so does that mean you have one of those little outfits just in case the mission calls for it?"

Chuck immediately stopped breathing, as he realized the ramifications of what he just said. "Why must I speak before I think!!!! ARGH"

His face was becoming more and more pale as he waited for Sarah's response…

"Sarah raised her voice a few levels and fired back "Chuck, how could you ask me such a thing!"

Chuck immediately began to think of how he needed to apologize to Sarah, " Sarah I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking when I said what I did, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

Sarah face brightened up immediately and she smiled as she put a finger to Chuck's rambling lips and spoke.

"Chuck, I realize when you're freaking out just a bit you tend to speak before you think and you have a tendency to ramble on a bit... However you should know that I am always prepared for any mission."

Sarah let her finger drop and just looked into Chuck's eyes.

A Chuck smile came across Sarah's face as she saw how confused Chuck was until it all clicked in his brain and he smiled his megawatt smile at Sarah.

"Come on Chuck, let's just get to your apartment and see how much Ellie left for us, my guess is she left it spick and span."

Chuck and Sarah left the Orange Orange and headed towards Casa Bartowski when Chuck finally spoke up and said something without getting himself in trouble, or so he thought.

"How about we order a pizza, open some wine and maybe have an early dinner and a movie and then just relax after that?"

"Chuck, that sounds like a plan, maybe after dinner we could just sit and talk for a while, you know there are some things we have to figure out."

They both smiled at each other as Sarah pointed her Porsche towards an evening of simplicity, at least that's what she was hoping for.

The moment Chuck and Sarah left the castle Casey turned his attention back to the General as soon as he was sure the two "love birds" were out of listening range.

"General, what about my team exactly did you want me to know?"

"Colonel Casey, I actually wanted to talk about your new team"

"And what team might that be General?" Casey asked Beckman

"I have a few contingency plans for Mr. Bartowski depending on what he decides. But before I disclose any of them to you, I want to know what you think Bartowski is going to decide. And lastly I'm concerned about Agent Walker."

This last bit of information got Casey's attention and he looked intently at the General, "Can you elaborate on that General?"

"Colonel I am becoming increasingly concerned with Agent Walkers ability to continue with this mission. What you don't know is Walker was supposed to join Bryce Larkin and lead the intersect team. Larkin and Walker were supposed to check in for their last briefing before they departed on their mission. The problem is, only Larkin checked in and he informed me Agent Walker was not going with him."

Casey raised an eyebrow at that new information and wondered if Walker was going to man up and share some lady feelings with Bartowski. "Wonder if Walker was planning for some Chocolate and Peanut Butter for dessert after the wedding reception?"

"I need to know in your professional opinion if Agent Walker is to wrapped up in her asset to do her Job. I know from our 49B that Walker and Bartowski share a bond that enables them to work extraordinary well together, but I'm afraid it's going to go too far."

"General I would venture to guess that Walker may have wanted to retire from active duty in order to continue protection of the asset and his family."

"Colonel, why do you think Bartowski chose to re-intersect himself, and do you think Walker played a part in his decision?"

"General, first I do not think Bartowski knew anything of Walker's plans other than she most likely informed him she was leaving with Larkin on assignment."

"It's possible Bartowski finally manned up and decided to take up the cause for the greater good especially if it meant keeping him and Walker assigned together."

"Do you think Bartowski could handle a full agent regiment of missions and work I wanted to put the three of you back together as a team?"

"Yes General, I'd never admit it to Bartowski but he certainly has gown in his ability to support this team and if he was offered full agent status even, as an analyst still, I believe he would flourish with the right amount of guidance."

"Colonel, the three of you were the most effective team under my command and with the unknowns about the Ring, I am strongly considering putting the three of you back in the field under your command. I would task agent Walker with protection of Bartowski even with his newly found skill sets and you with mission planning and tactical assessments."

"General, what happens if Bartowski doesn't change his mind to accept your offer?"

"We will extract the asset and he would be placed with my intersect team in Washington and my personal analysis team would oversee removing the secrets in order to facilitate the construction of the new intersect 2.0."

"Chuck me" Casey thought to himself as he debated what to say.

"Colonel, that it's for now, report in anything noteworthy and we'll reconvene at 0800"

"Thank you General and well do"

Beckman nodded and turned off the connection as she wondered why Casey didn't have much to say. "Typical Casey" However, no matter how you slice it she wasn't comfortable with Bartowski and Walker getting too close… It's how you get killed in this business.

Casey sighed to him self , "here I am putting my integrity on the line for those two and their lady feelings and it's probably all for not. If Chuck has grown up and taken responsibility for his life it might not be so bad." But Casey knew if he was wrong he could end up on the wrong side of the General and that could not be allowed.

Casey decided to head back to his apartment and open a can of tuna and pour a glass of scotch. It was going to be a long evening of listing in on his partners' lady feelings.


	3. Changes in Attitude

Changes in Attitude

John Casey sat in his apartment pondering what the General had to say. He couldn't help but feel like the winds of change have blown in for Team Bartowski.

He tossed his can of tuna onto the kitchen counter and went for the liquor cabinet. "Some Johnny Walker on the rocks should help me get thought an evening of lady feelings."

Casey lamented in the fact he had beaten Walker and Bartowski home, it now meant he had to listen to all of their talking. But at least this way it gave him a chance to get settled in. But to no avail his opportunity to relax went out the window as Chuck and Sarah walked past Casey's window. "Time for the headset and the lazy-boy" Casey said to himself.

Chuck and Sarah opened the door to Casa Bartowski and set their pizza down on the table looking at the apartment.

Chuck looked around, "WOW, this place was a mess when we ducked out yesterday, I can't believe Ellie. She must have spent all night cleaning this place up before they left in the morning."

Sarah looked around and back at Chuck, "you know she could have at least left us something to help out with. I guess no need for any maid services at this point."

Sarah looked over at Chuck with the slightest hint of a smile and a raised eyebrow…

"Um, Sarah, yeah, I, um, I'm sorry about that whole thing." Chuck was looking more and more embarrassed by the second.

"Ha-ha Chuck, you know I wasn't offended. You know I haven't gotten a lot of complements from you since the wedding, so I guess I'll just have to take what I can get from my unobservant cover boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Sarah, I'm just not always the best cover boyfriend and I need to work on that some huh."

"Chuck its ok."

"I know Sarah, but how about we start with some pizza and I have an idea how we can help out the new Mr. and Mrs. Awesome."

"What do you have in mind Chuck?"

"Well you know how they are headed up to that little estate and winery up in Napa for a week? You know their going to come home with a few cases of wine, so why don't we open a bottle to help make room for the new stuff?"

"Chuck, are you sure that's a good idea? I don't want your sister getting mad at us."

"Sarah, don't be silly, she is always complaining about how much wine Awesome buys and they don't want any to go bad so…"

"Ok Chuck but if you sister gets mad, I'm going to tell her it's all your fault if she asks."

Chuck looked at Sarah with a hurt look on his face. "You're the top agent in the CIA and you can't even get out from under my sister. You would wouldn't throw me under the buss would you?"

"Yep, I'll leave the rest up to you. Now I'll pick out the wine while you dish some pizza. Table or Couch?"

"I vote couch, I'll set the pizza and napkins on the table for us."

After some quick banter and small talk about the best pizza and wine combos, Chuck opened a second bottle of wine and filled their glasses. Sarah looked up at Chuck and decided to ask the question on her mind.

"Chuck, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything Sarah"

"Chuck, when you were in the intersect room, why did you re-intersect yourself?

Chuck was taken back by the pointed question after so much beating around the bush with their usual banter, she went' right for it.

"Sarah, do you remember all the times you told me how I could do anything I want? Well, it's obvious we are really great together, as a team that is, or I'd be in some bunker dreaming about the day you would come by and tell me who the president is, but anyway, I realized a few things"

Sarah looked longingly at Chuck as he spoke and his words were keeping her locked in. Little did the couple know that Colonel Casey had set his drink down and his curiosity was also peaked by what Chuck was about to say.

"Sarah, the intersect has been tied to me and my family long before Bryce sent me that email. I just don't see how I'll ever be able to live completely removed from spy world. The harder I try to run from it the more it brings me down. Yet at the same time look who finally got out of the Buy More eh?

Sarah smirked at his quick one liner, "leave it to Chuck to put a bright spin on everything" She thought to herself.

"And Sarah, when you left the reception to go after Bryce I just knew I had to help. I know I'm not the best spy but I can do other things and if I can help make the world a little safer for Awesome and Ellie and my friends maybe… maybe that's what I'm destined to do."

Chuck looked longingly into her eyes as the words left his lips. He couldn't help but feel sadness inside for what he was doing, but at the same time he knew there was a light and the end of the tunnel and she was the light of his life, everyday.

"Sarah I know I can do this, but only if you're there by my side. I would never have been able to do any of the things I have done in the last year without you and Casey by my side, especially you."

"You told me I can do anything I want to and I've made up my mind and I'm going to do this, but I need you. I can't do this without you"

There it was, the white elephant in the room. Sarah knew he would need her and Casey to help protect him and keep him centered in Spy World. Yet she knew in the bottom of her heat that he was asking for her to be more for him. He put it out there for her to see and she had the power to make his life or end it with one little decision…

"But Sarah, I need to know something, what did Bryce mean?"

Sarah was doing her best to hold her composure as Chuck explained how he had decided to do this. Because of whom he really was, because he could save his sister, and family, and everyone he could. Because he put everyone before him no matter what.

Sarah thought to herself and decided now was the time to be honest.

"Chuck, Beckman ordered me to lead the intersect team. I wanted that to be you because I wasn't ready for this to end. Then I found out Bryce was going to be my partner again and he wanted us to go deep under cover with the intersect to try and sniff out the organization known as the Ring."

"We were all set to leave after the wedding. I told Bryce we needed to postpone our departure after the disaster that was the first attempt to marry Awesome and Ellie. But Chuck, when we were on the beach I had an ear piece in while Bryce was providing recon so he could warn me of any threats."

"As I stood there next you Elle and saw how happy she was and I could see how happy you were for her and I just knew I couldn't leave. I couldn't walk away from us no matter what us was at that point."

"Bryce was watching me from afar and when he checked in and he knew already. He said "you're not coming with me are you" I just looked at you and shook my head no. He left to go get the intersect cube and destroy the intersect computer"

Chuck just sat there in amazement not quite knowing what to say but what came out was the first thing he was thinking.

"Sarah if you weren't going with Bryce, what were you going to do?"

"I don't know Chuck I didn't figure that out yet. Then with everything that happened and I saw Bryce dead in the intersect room and realized you put that thing back in your head, I was just in a land of confusion."

The tears were starting to sneak up on both Chuck and Sarah as he moved next to her to embrace her with a hug that said everything would be alright. For the first time in a long time there were no unanswered questions but one. Where did they go from here?

"Sarah, everything is going to be ok, I promise. We'll figure this out together."

Casey was listening in and he finally understood what was going on with both Bartowski and Walker, not that it really mattered but now he had a decision to make. Casey pulled out his cell phone and looked at it intently. "Damn it, now I have to call the General and inform her Walker compromised herself with the asset. Wait is Bartowski still an asset, what exactly are our roles on the team? "

That thought crossed his mind for a few seconds as he put the phone down and decided it would be best to let things settle out or a day or two before he made that call. Besides, maybe he wouldn't have too…

Chuck pulled back from their embrace with out letting go and looked into Sarah's blue eyes as he spoke.

"Sarah, where does that leave us?"

"I don't know Chuck, I know you want more from me and I don't know if I'm going to be able to give it. I think we just need to take it one day at a time and find out what General Beckman has in store for us."

"Sarah I understand what the consequences of being the intersect are, now more than ever. But I have to tell you one thing. I love you Sarah Walker and I would not be here if it wasn't for you. I know you can't respond to that but for the first time I know without a doubt that you feel something for me and I want to give that a chance."

"Chuck, you should know that I feel strongly about you, but I don't know what to say. I just don't know what's going to happen to us once we get Beckman's orders."

"Sarah, I can tell you I am going to accept her offer and it's going to be contingent on staying with you and Casey that is if you two choose to stay."

"Chuck, are you sure this is what you want. I mean we have been fighting so hard for so long to get the intersect out of your head and we finally accomplished our goal."

"Sarah someone once told me I am a hero and I can do anything I want to. I want to do this, I have to do this, I can do this Sarah."

"Chuck, I'll do whatever I can to be by your side. I don't want to be anywhere else."

Sarah just moved on the couch so she could lay her head on Chuck's shoulder and closed her eyes. Chuck wrapped an arm around her and held her tight. He closed his eyes and all he could think about was tomorrow and what life altering decision was waiting for him next. Chuck could feel Sarah falling asleep and he decided they had had enough of a heart to heart for one night.

He clumsily moved his arms around her to lift her up. He stood up and realized the wine that was making Sarah fall asleep went straight to his head as he stood up. Maybe he needed to get them some aspirin and water.

Chuck carried Sarah to his room and gently laid her on his bed. He went to the kitchen and took a couple aspirin himself as he grabbed a few for Sarah and a glass of water. She set them on the night stand and decided to head back to the living room and put away the left over pizza in the fridge and place the two empty bottles of wine in the trash.

When he had finished up he went to his room and noticed Sarah's aspirin was gone and her glass of water was empty. But Chuck went into shock when he saw Sarah's cloths piled up on his chair at his desk and she was under the covers.

Chuck slipped off his jeans and into his pj pants and left his undershirt on and slipped into the covers. He tried as hard as he could not to disturb Sarah and her sheets for he didn't want to invade her space. But once he lay down he looked over as Sarah rolled over onto her side so she could snuggle up to Chuck. He realized she had one of his tee shirts on and he could breathe a sight of relief.

Like a light switch they were out for the night dreaming of what was to come tomorrow.

Casey just listened to them drabble on and on about what was next, but they didn't' seem to stray out into the deep end of the relationship pool which Casey was thankful for. He had taken about all he could of their lady feelings talk when he could hear them quiet down. He turned up the volume on his new bugs and could tell by their even breathing they were completely content for the moment once they headed to bed.

It was his chance to turn in for some sleep and find out what the General had in store for them.


	4. Career Changes

Just for the record, I don't own Chuck and I wouldn't want too, too much drama... This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any input. I did have a lot of help on this chapter from Billatwork, probably kept him from working, but I'm sure glad he had time to keep me in line and I hope I didn't botch this chapter too bad. Feel free to let me know the error of my ways.

Career changes

The next morning Sarah was adjusting Chuck's shirt collar as they were headed over to Casey's to speak with General Beckman…

"Chuck, are you sure your ready for this?" Sarah looked into his eyes and could see the emotions pouring out.

"Sarah, I'm not ready, I probably will never be ready for this but it's time to do it anyway. I just hope I'll have you and Casey by my side for when I screw up!"

Sarah slid her hand down Chuck's shirt to smooth out the last wrinkle "Chuck, your not going to screw up, it's going to be fine, now let's head over to Casey's and start figuring all this out"

Chuck and Sarah stepped out the door of Casa Bartowski and over to Casey's apartment ready for what ever life was about to throw at them. Chuck lifted his right hand to knock and as he did, he felt a light squeeze in his left hand as Sarah gave him one last little vote of confidence and he smiled his Chuck smile for her as he knocked on the door.

Casey immediately opened and spat out "bout time you two showed up, the General is ready and waiting."

Chuck, Sarah and Casey all settled into Casey's make shift office / living room as the LCD display warmed to life with General Beckman in full uniform waiting to hear what Chuck had to say. Little did Chuck know she had plans of her own.

"I see we are all here and ready, Colonel Casey, Agent Walker, Chuck. Since our last conversation Chuck, you owe me and your handlers a decision."

Chuck looked over at Casey and Sarah and back to the screen. "General I am ready and willing to be a full team member of the new intersect team, but I would like to make a few requests."

Casey could barely hide the smirk and smile trying to grow across his face, "I wonder what the hell Bartowski is thinking, Beckman is gonna flip if he goes down the road I think he is"

Sarah silently held her breath as she wasn't quite sure what to make of Chuck's new found character to make requests of General Beckman, "God don't let him do any thing stupid, not that he would, he's Chuck, always does the right thing."

General Beckman raised an eyebrow at Chuck's request and said, "Ok Chuck, since you obviously developed the nerve to ask, I'll listen"

"Well General, I'd, um, first I'd like to continue to have Casey and Sarah on the team to start."

"Request approved, anything else Chuck?"

"Ok, thanks, that means a lot. Second I'd like to be considered an equal on the team. I realize I'm not an agent or anything but I think I have a lot to offer other than the intersect and I think if you take that into consideration along with the capabilities of the intersect I know I can pull my own weight."

"Well Chuck, time will tell, but what I can tell you is this. For starters I'm sure your handlers appreciate your little speech as much as I do, but I'm going to keep my original plan for the new intersect team with a few minor adjustments."

Both Sarah and Chuck look intriguingly at the screen waiting for what could be the second biggest change of both their lives, while Casey just looked on without one hint about what was running though his mind.

Beckman continued with the full attention of the three individuals, "First Colonel Casey will continue to be tasked with the safety of Mr. Bartowski 24 / 7. Colonel you will be escorting the Bartowski to our Atlas NSA facility in Moab Utah where the asset will undergo evaluation from my intersect technicians along with a crash course training for a Senior Field Analyst with some PT and basic field agent training."

Chuck's face turned pale as he let the words of General Beckman replay through his mind, he could feel the perspiration starting to come though his pours until he felt another hand on his, fingers intertwining with his and the feeling ending with a soft subtle squeeze of reassurance that could have only come from slight compromised field agent that knew he needed her support at the moment.

General Beckman noticed the ever so subtle exchange between agent and asset as she continued on, "I'm going to have to see how deep this goes between these two"

"Agent Walker will be the team leader on the intersect project and will have tactical command of operation personal during missions and will report to Fort Meade to meet with my analysts to review the best course of action for the new intersect and developing new intersect mission parameters"

Sarah looked over to Chuck and then right back to the monitor and General Beckman, "General, if I am responsible for the intersect team shouldn't I be headed to Moab with Casey and Chuck?"

"Agent Walker we have not defined what the Intersect team is going to be with the loss of Bryce Larkin, I need you here with my analysis as we determine the best course of action moving foreword with the changes in the team. You were originally headed to the field with Bryce Larkin as the intersect, but that plan has changed now that Chuck has the intersect again. I want to reevaluate our plans now that we have new intelligence on the Ring and organize our manpower in an efficient manor. You will report to my office first thing tomorrow at 0800. "

Chuck couldn't bare the thought of having to go separate ways from Sarah. Now with how things were slowly progressing between the two and he knew deep down he couldn't do this with out Sarah's help. "General, why can't…"

General Beckman cut Chuck off like he just performed a verbal crime against the United States of America,

"Mr. Bartowski, need I remind you that I am in the process of making you a fully active member of the intersect team and I do not need input from someone who could possible end up in a bunker reading field reports 24 hours a day with at the end of this conversation?"

"I'm sorry General, I'll just shut up now."

"Good thinking Mr. Bartowski, Colonel you will report to Atlas at 1200 tomorrow with the asset in tow. I will arrange for an Air force transport for you from the 61st air base group.

"Yes ma'am, will I be developing a training plan for the asset, or will there be one provided?"

"Colonel, you will develop a training regiment, leaving time for his work with the intersect technicians."

"I'll get started right on that General." Casey couldn't help a stoic grin come across is face. He sat there watching the facial expressions from Walker and Bartowski and for once in his life John Casey was looking foreword to his mission. Physically, verbally, and abusively whip the asset into an agent, oh how the gods were looking out for John Casey. He would be able to fire back at all Bartowski's little barbs military style, pushups, exercise, verbal lashings for screw ups, and oh, gun play. This was like a paid vacation as long as Bartowski didn't kill him.

"Colonel, Casey, Agent Walker, any last questions on your assignments?"

A universal no ma'am was heard from both and General Beckman signed off. Casey looked at Walker as Chuck started to speak.

"Sarah, I don't understand, what's going on?"

"Chuck, I don't know. Beckman obviously has a plan and didn't share it with me." Just the thought brought a scowl to her face as she realized she was out of the loop.

"Casey, you haven't said a word. Did you know this was coming? Did you know and you didn't tell me?"

"Listen Walker, don't go getting your panties all in a bunch because you have to leave your little boy toy behind. You've had your fun with him, now it's my turn." As Casey looked over to the asset and gave a half grunt half laugh.

Casey threw out one last verbal volley to Chuck as he waited for them to leave his apartment, "Bartowski, meet at my apartment tomorrow at 10am and pack light. Oh, and enjoy your last night of peanut butter and chocolate."

"Casey, shove it out your…."

"Oh leave it Walker, go have your fun with the asset before I shove my foot so far up his ass he grows a pair."

"Come on Chuck, you can help me pack. I'm going to have to catch a flight tonight."

Chuck and Sarah left Casey's apartment and headed back to Casa Bartowski. Chuck walked back into the apartment and plopped right down on the couch and waited for Sarah to join him. So many things were running through his mind, why was Sarah leaving for starters, she was supposed to be the team leader?"

"Sarah, if you're the team leader why is Beckman making you fly out east to meet with her?"

"Chuck, I think she has more planned out than she is telling us. It's obvious Casey doesn't know all the details but I will find out what's going on. I promise I will come back to you Chuck, I'm in this with you until the end."

No matter what Sarah said her words always comforted him, but the last thing she said with such conviction, until the end, what is the end? The end of the Ring, the intersect project, the end of their lives? That was such an open ended comment and every possibility was running through Chuck's mind.

"Chuck, Chuck?"

"Oh sorry Sarah, I just kind of spaced out."

"What's on your mind?" Sarah asked all the she had a good idea and she was afraid of the same thing,

"I can't figure out what I'm more scared about, how happy and excited Casey is, or how am I going to do this without you? I mean no offence to Casey, Casey, no offence I know you're probably listening and laughing but, Sarah, you're always the one supporting me and I could never do this with out you."

"I know it's going to be hard Chuck, and yes Casey is probably listening, but it's going to be ok. Tell you what, why don't you help me grab my stuff and we can have lunch before I have to pack and leave. According to my itinerary I have a flight in about 4 hours so let's get moving and we can talk over lunch"

"Ok, do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope, just let me collect my things and we can be off"

Casey was listening to every word and as Bartowski and Walker both poked at him listening in he spoke up knowing no one was around to hear him. "Don't do anything stupid Walker, I think the general has something up her sleeve…"

At that the monitor warmed to life catching the Colonel off guard.

"Colonel, I'd like a moment"

"Yes General, did we forget something in our briefing?"

"No, but you have two over see a few arrangements before you leave tomorrow for training. First, you will find out this afternoon that Mrs. Hedician has moved out of your apartment complex and I want you to direct the NSA cleaner team to install the necessary safety and surveillance equipment while your gone and have it patched into your apartment."

"Pardon me, but General why would I need surveillance on an empty apartment? Casey had his ideas but he wanted to hear the plan from the General herself.

"I'm making some changes to your covers while you are gone. First, Colonel, from your last report you expected Bartowski to move out from his sisters apartment. I'm sure the offer of an apartment across the complex from his sisters place will entice him to stay near by so we can easily keep tabs on him."

"General, are we still treating Bartowski as an asset after we have completed his initial training?"

"The intersect is still an asset, but Bartowski will be a senior analyst and will be treated as such depending on the situation."

"Understood, General, what about cover jobs for all of us?"

"We are making some changes to the castle while you're away as well. It's undergoing an addition and will reopen as a engineering firm's satellite office that will have maintenance and specialty contracts with the Army Core of Engineers as well as other government agencies. Bartowski will be a field engineering specializing in corporate networking and computer programming."

"Will we both be working there?"

"Yes, Colonel, you will use your back ground as retired officer of the air force to help as a liaison between the engineering company and the government services as well as in charge of security because of the classified contracts that C&N Engineering has."

"What about Agent Walker ma ' am?"

"Agent Walker's status has yet to be determined. I will evaluate that upon her arrival to Fort. Meade."

"General with all do respect, I thought we covered Agent Walker with your 49B?"

"Colonel, as you know I am keeping Walker on the intersect team but the best place for her may be with a new partner as you would be with your new partner."

"My new partner General?" Oh dear God not Bartowski

"Well address that at the appropriate time Colonel."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Not at this time, just make sure Walker is on that flight tonight and get Bartowski ready for tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am and thank you for the update."

Casey almost wanted to feel sorry for the boy as his life was about to get turned upside down once again, but no it was going to be a lot of fun screwing with him…

Meanwhile Chuck and Sarah pulled into the Orange Orange for lunch and had two Chuck's delivered from Lou's Sandwich Shop.

"So Sarah what do you think is going to happen to us?"

"Well, I'm going to remind Beckman how well we all work together and remind her that you are an integral part of the team and team Bartowski doesn't work so well with out all it's members. But I just have this strange feeling like the dynamics of our team are going to change. But Chuck, I need you to know that I will not get reassigned. I made a promise to you and I intend to keep that promise."

Chuck could see the emotion in her eyes and he knew she meant what she said and he could feel the bond between them grow

"Sarah, will I be able to talk to you while we're gone?"

"I don't know Chuck, I'll keep my phone on me so you can call and message me, but I'm not sure if you will be allowed to keep your phone."

"What's training like Sarah, what will I have to do?"

"I'm sure Casey will try to get your boney ass in shape for starters!"

"What, I don't have a boney ass, I have a very nice ass thank you very much!"

"I'm sure you already know what my opinion of your ass is Chuck, but I think you should know, analysis's go through mental exercises and they test your way of thinking… but I'm worried."

"I promise I'll do my best for you Sarah…" Chuck stopped talking when Sarah started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You Chuck, you're worried about failing, and I'm worried what you're going to do to these poor analysts when you take all their theories and throw them out the window. You're going to boggle their mind with the way you think and your problem solving methods."

"Oh, I can't wait." Chuck said, but his mind was not on the sandwich in front of him, or on the way he was going to dazzle the analysts in Moab, or what he needed to pack to leave with Casey tomorrow. No, his mind was on the beautiful blond across from him and how he was about to face the most demanding task he has ever been challenged with, and he had to do this without the one person that makes him strive to be the best he can.

Sarah just looked at the long face Chuck had on and felt the same way in the bottom of her heart, but there was no way she was going to show him that now, not with such an important week coming up for Chuck. She knew how hard the week was going to be for him and she needed him to focus.

"Sarah, I know we need to get you to the airport, but what's going to happen to us?"

Sarah just looked at Chuck and couldn't help but think what if… what if she stayed on the intersect project but wasn't Chuck's handler, what if she never got to see Chuck again, could she live that life?

Chuck and Sarah were quiet as Casey drove them both to the airport. Chuck always the gentleman helped Sarah with her carryon case as Casey just looked on and gave Sarah a quick nod… Sarah shared a brief smile with Chuck as he pulled her bag aside her.

"Chuck, walk me to the security line?"

"Chuck, you have 5 minutes before I drag your sorry ass home."

Chuck just shot Casey a facial dagger as he grabbed Sarah's bag and headed into the airport. They walked in silence to the security line when Sarah broke the silence that both of them were taking comfort in.

"Chuck, this is as far as you can go, I get to use my skip the line CIA badge to head straight to the gate."

"Sarah, can I call you, I mean will I be able to call you?"

"Chuck, you need to focus on the training you are going to get in Moab. Try not to push Casey's buttons too much. I want you to be in once piece when I return." There, she said it. The white elephant in the room, will they see each other again, and when?"

"Tell you what, as soon as I am in DC, I'll let you know what's going on as soon as possible. You better go before Casey get's mad."

"Sarah, just be safe and come back, just remember I can't do this without you." Chuck looked into her deep blue eyes and felt a warming sensation go through his body as he reached out and grasped her hand. He gave it a slight squeeze and let go as the tears started to build in his favorite blue eyes.

Sarah couldn't believe the warmth and comfort that came from such a small gesture. But that was Chuck and she knew she needed the comfort he offered her. He kept her grounded, he was a gravitational force that was growing and pulling her in. She could feel her life changing but now she had to leave it all behind. She didn't know how long or what was going to happen but she made a vow to herself right then and there to return no matter what would happen.

As Sarah turned and walked towards the concourse, Chuck could feel his heart melted as she turned her head in one brief moment and gave him a smile, just a small one, but it was enough for him to hold onto until he saw her again. Chuck walked back to the car wondering how much of his heart just left him.

"Get it in gear Bartowski, we have our own flight tomorrow" Casey barked at Chuck as he slowly got into the car with his every thought about a blue eyed blond who was the center of his life.

"Chuck, you have to get your head in the game, we leave tomorrow morning and we have to pack tonight. Come on and get those lady feelings all out of your system so we can move on."

"Why, are we going to have some male bonding time next week?"

"The only bonding going on will be from my foot in your ass, and maybe some gun play."

Chuck just looked at Casey's straight face and grinned, "Casey this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Don't you ever quote me like that after one of your movie nights with Walker on one of your fake but real, but who knows what it is dates, Now shut up and listen I need to you pack…."

Casey just went on about what Chuck needed to pack but all Chuck would think about was Sarah Walker and what Casey was going to do to him starting tomorrow.


	5. Coast to Coast

Just for the record, I don't own Chuck and I wouldn't want too, too much drama... This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any input. I did have a lot of help on this chapter from Billatwork and jagged1. I think I probably ruined their weekend and kept them from enjoying it, but hopefully the help they gave makes this chapter a great read. Thanks again guys!

Coast to Coast

Jerry Anderson was a typical middle class man who started each day worrying about three things: making sure he had today's sports section of the morning paper, a fresh cup of coffee and making sure he got to work on time. See, when you are the morning security guard for the NSA you are not late, you are awake and attentive and you knew what was happening in the world of sports.

Jerry closed the door on his locker after he finished putting on his uniform and his NSA issued hand gun and went to meet his partner at the front desk and relieve the night guards.

"Morning Mark. Did you catch the Soxs and the Yanks last night?" Jerry and Mark asked as they walked up to the security desk.

"Nope, but please tell me the Sox didn't let your damn Yankees sweep the series?"

"Damn right they did, took a whoppin' to your boy Smoltzie last night. They pulled him in the 4th inning after Jeeter and A-Rod took him deep. It wasn't even close!"

"You boys have an eventful night?" Jerry asked Steve and Bob, the night shift security guards.

"Nah, not much action around here since the General came in around 4:30 this morn." Steve replied.

"Damn, does she ever actually spend time at home? Well, anyway you guys get the heck out of here and go have some fun!"

"No problem Jerry, but don't forget we've got that Children of Vet's golf tourney this weekend, as long as Mark's wife lets him play."

"Oh shut up, Steve, one time I miss a golf outing because I had to run a kid to see the doctor. You know, I just think I'm going to take you off my wife's birthday baking list this year…"

"The hell you will, I look forward to my carrot cake every year. Alright, I'll let it slide but you better be there this weekend." Steve let out as he and Bob headed out since their shift was over.

"You know what, I think they still owe us money from the last time we played golf," Mark said as he and Jerry took their prospective seats and flipped through the paper.

"Probably, Those cheap bastards never cough up the dough."

As Jerry and Mark continued to pass the time talking about the game last night as all the usual employees came strolling into work. Jerry found that if you put forth a little effort to be friendly to those you monitor coming and going, it will pay off in a lot of friendships. It seemed like most everyone liked being on good terms with the security guards.

"Hey, Mark, did you forget something?"

"Nope," Mark pulled out a crisp twenty and slid it over to Jerry. "I really thought the Sox were going to win last night. I guess I should have known better."

"Yeah, you should have known better." Jerry was having a good day. His baseball team just clobbered the hated Red Sox and were leading the division by six games now. He had an extra twenty bucks to blow this week on whatever he wanted. Yeah, today was going to be a good day for Jerry. Just then, the closed circuit TV camera scanning the front of the building displayed a beautiful, leggy blonde with curves in all the right places.

"Hey Mark, look what's coming in today. You recognize her?"

"Nope. Too good looking for this place. Must be a secretary in from DC for a meeting or something.

"Damn if I know but what I'd give for a night on the town with her." Jerry couldn't take his eyes off her long legs and the blue eyed, blonde hair bombshell walked through the door in front of the security desk. He watched her open the door and walk to the security check point and was mesmerized by her legs and the tight yet slightly revealing skirt and blouse she was wearing.

Jerry was too mesmerized by her womanly features and sensual movements to see the dark circles hiding behind her makeup or the way her shoulders were hanging. They did enough to distract the security guards from realizing her ID card wasn't allowing her though the security badge check point.

Jerry just stared at the blonde and didn't catch on the first six or seven times that her ID badge was rejected by the card reader. When Jerry's mind quit wandering, he quickly straightened his hair and slid his greasy comb back into his pocket as he and attempted to suck in his gut. He stood up and started walking towards the beautiful blond secretary. '_Damn she is the epitome of every red blooded male's fantasy for a secretary. No way does she have a boyfriend working in DC, none of them do. Man, is today my day or what? Maybe she'd like some company sometime… soon.'_

"Watch and learn Mark, watch and learn." Jerry uttered to Mark as he made his way over to the blond they couldn't stop drooling over.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I help you?" He looked at the blond as she acted like she didn't hear him and she continued to swipe her ID card more vigorously each time. He started to wonder if she was having a bad day, _'Jerry to the rescue my lady'_

Sarah Walked continued to swipe her badge on the card reader as she saw the security guard start moving towards her out of the corner of her eye.

'Damn,' she swore under her breath as the card reader blinked red.

She was not having a good day and this rent-a-cop that was now sauntering in her direction was not going to make it any better. She was exhausted and on edge and she thought she heard a snap of a button from a gun holster.

Sarah deftly pulled two knives from the small of her back as her emotions snapped. The security guard's eyes grew to saucers as he watched her slam one of her knives into the card reader, disabling it. Yet that wasn't what made him loose control of his bladder; he could feel the warm liquid running down his leg as he realized there was a throwing knife imbedded in his gun holster pinning the flap closed.

"What the *#$%," the security guard hissed as he felt the knife with his hands.

As a small bit of smoke rolled out of the card reader, she twisted her knife just a hair and the red light turned green and she could hear the audible click of the lock releasing her into the confines of Fort Meade. She felt better, being able to take a bit of aggression out on the entrance security measures as she pulled her knife out and walked past the security desk. She turned around with a blank stare on her face.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where General Diane Beckman's office is? I have an appointment with her and I don't want to be late."

He didn't have a scratch on him. He could barely stand as he watched her walk right through the security carousel, and wondering to himself how she got through. _'No way in hell is she a secretary. ,If I hit on her, she might have killed me!' _

"Um, oh, yes ma'am. Take the third elevator on the right up to the top floor. Her office is the last one on the left." He trembled as a shiver of fear went through his body. Damn spooks always freaked him out and if she was on edge this much he knew he needed to steer clear of her until she left the building.

Sarah Walker flashed a brief smile as she turned to walk towards the elevator bank. She almost felt bad for what she did this morning. She freaked out a security guard and a few passer-bys. Well, she almost felt bad. That decision would come once she had a sit down with General Beckman.

Diane Beckman's personal assistant entered the office with a fresh pot of coffee and two mugs. Diane instructed him to set them on her table and let her know when Miss Walker arrived. She was busy putting to ease the security staff that was on high alert when Agent Walker had her misunderstanding with the entrance security measures. As a CIA agent her government issued ID badge didn't give her access into Fort Meade. Apparently she didn't need it either. General Beckman just got off the phone and walked over to her table. Maybe a fresh cup of coffee would help settle her mind down so she didn't act unprofessionally. Just as she started to poor a cup, her phone chirped to life.

"General, Special Agent Walker has arrived."

Before General Beckman finished pouring herself a cup of coffee, the double doors to her office flew open as Sarah Walked entered with just a bit of defiance in her posture as she strolled into the General's office.

"Please have a seat Agent Walker. Would you like some coffee? I had a fresh pot here."

"What's so important that you put me on the red eye while the rest of my team is off training without me?"

"Skipping the pleasantries I see, Walker. I think we need to get a few things cleared up before we delve into it. I know you have a special bond with Bartowski and I know the CIA has a reputation for letting some of the rules slip a little when it comes to relationships with their employees."

"You're right, General, the CIA has the same policy about agents and assets and how their relationships need to be by the book. I can understand that and I think I've handled my asset by the book in a way that was both beneficial to the asset and both of his handlers and their respective agencies."

General Beckman just sat there in her seat enjoying the robustness of her hot coffee as she listened to the 'I've done a great job' speech from Agent Walker. 'I wonder if her rule book has blank pages only because she is completely out of touch,' she thought 'I think it's time to make my point.'

"Walker, while I don't approve of your non-traditional relationship with the asset, it somehow works exceedingly well. However, I put your ass on a plane so I could make a point and it better stick so help me God. This is an NSA operation and as such, I will not allow any fraternization between agents and that especially goes for agents that happen to be assets. You would do well to remember that Special AGENT Walker. Do we understand each other Agent Walker!"

Sarah Walker's cool hadn't found her yet since she left LA, and her insides were boiling now. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. General Beckman was essentially telling her under no circumstances could she have a relationship with Chuck Bartowski. She could feel the energy draining out of her.

"Yes ma'am, I understand what you are trying to convey, but I will continue to conduct myself in a manner that best suits our team and I believe our level of success reflects how well we are working together." Sarah tried to assert herself and how well the team was working together.

"Very well Agent Walker. I suppose I should fill you in on the new developments for the Intersect Team. First, you will be getting a new team member that will keep Bartowski's new cover job afloat at C & N Engineering. His name is Stephen Clark, and he's an engineer by trade and was recruited by the CIA to help train agents at the farm in electronic spy craft and other useful field tactics. You may even know him."

Sarah's mind when into overdrive. 'Who was Stephen Clark?', she thought. "How do I know that name? Stephen Clark, instructor at the Farm?' Her mind was running that name through her memory as a file folder slid to a stop in front of her.

"Here's a file on him and the new Company, C & N Engineering. Review this on your flight back to LA tomorrow."

"General, shouldn't I be headed to Moab so I can help with Chuck's training?"

"I'm sure Casey will have that in hand. As for you, based on your little out burst this morning getting into the facility, I here-by order you to get some R&R so you can be ready to help Special Agent Stephen Clark with outfitting the new base of operations for you and you have your own little assignment."

"While Agent Cark is retrofitting your new 'Castle', you will be moving out of your hotel room.

"Pardon me, General, why am I moving?"

"With the developments we have on the Ring, we suspect they have knowledge of a Human Intersect and were using Fulcrum as a search method while they are using their own resources quietly to run their own search. As we know so little about them, we are effectively relocating you and the asset."

Sarah's heart sunk with those words. Relocating Chuck? Where, what, why, how?

"I have decided he needs surveillance twenty four hours a day and to keep a cover of this magnitude you are going to be moving into an apartment with the asset."

The general paused for effect. "Unless you decide to compromise your self with the asset Agent Walker, which will force me to close down the Intersect project and place the asset in a bunker in an undisclosed location to my utmost happiness."

Sarah's eyes couldn't hide the surprise inside her, 'How am I going to live with him if I don't even know how to move foorward this thing we have between us?' She knew the battle starting to rage inside her. It was only a matter of time before her heart picked one over the other. Chuck's girlfriend vs. Chuck's Handler, would she be able to balance both at the same time? How she would ever survive this, she didn't know. It felt like the day her father was arrested and she had to make a choice. The choice for something better that was unknown to her, or the choice to stay in the same word that offered nothing but the comfort of the same old every day. Hell, As a secret agent for the CIA her life was worse than a soap opera. (I like that addition!)

Looking at the general again, she sighed, thinking" And where exactly are we supposed to live?"

"We had an apartment in the complex that Colonel Casey and Bartowski currently live in confiscated for this mission. It has all the current surveillance in place and seemed the logical choice."

Sarah just looked at her with eyes trying to hide all the emotion churning inside her. How would she live with Chuck under the surveillance of Casey and the NSA? What was she going to do with all these pent up emotions for Chuck? How was she ever going to make this work?

"Everything you need is in that file for you to review. I had my assistant make travel arrangements for you tomorrow. I know you keep an apartment in D.C. so go make use of it today and rest up for you trip back. Use the time to think about our little talk this morning. And don't forget that I would love nothing more than to put the asset in a bunker under my supervision. Only because the three of you are so successful am I allowing the Intersect project to continue in the field. Just remember that Agent Walker."

General Beckman made her last point with a hint of sharpness in her voice as she stood up from her seat and made her way back to her desk. "I hope she got the point before I have to pull her stubborn ass off this project. Maybe I should just do it anyway. Well, I better get back to formulation a plan for SOS, Clinton's trip…"

Sarah just stood up with too many thoughts on her mind. She hasn't been back to her apartment since she left for LA. Well, maybe some rest was for the best as she headed out the door and down the hall to the elevator. She couldn't help but wonder why she knew the name Stephen Clark.

The ding of the elevator as the doors opened brought her back to life. She was almost out of the building and couldn't remember pushing the button, getting on the elevator and now all she saw was the face of the security guard as she attempted to leave.

"Ma'am, you have a package here at the desk."

She stopped by the security guards desk and he handed her an envelope. She opened it to find three items: a new security badge, her knife she last left with the security guard and a note saying her new ID was activated and it was good for entering both offices at Langley and Fort Meade. Maybe I went a little too far this morning with my grand with it. They need some excitement anyway…"

She hopped in her rental car and headed off to her apartment, wondering what she would find there. Her mind kept replaying memory after memory of one Charles Bartowski and all she could think of was their time in Barstow, waking up in the arms of Chuck and how wonderful it felt. She thought about Ellie's wedding and how she was going to tell Chuck at the reception she wanted to stay with him.

'How life changed so fast,' she thought as she put her crappy four door sedan into park in her designated spot, grabbed her NSA Confidential folder and headed for the entry way of her apartment. She was mentally preparing herself for something she hasn't had much of a chance to do yet. It was time to finally grieve for Bryce. She knew the only pictures in her little studio apartment overlooking the Mall were of her and Bryce in Cabo and she didn't know how she was going to react to them.

The doorman opened the door for her as she made her way to the front desk.

"Excuse me, do you have any mail or packages for Walker, 17A?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. We don't have anything for that address."

"Thank you."

Sarah should have been depressed, she knew, but that was the life of a spy. Nobody knew she lived her anymore. Only Bryce and the CIA knew she had an apartment here. She made her way up to her apartment reached her door. As Sarah got out her keys , her spy senses were asking her why she was afraid. No one ever came here, including her. She opened the door to find a bare apartment that needed cleaning. Nothing was out of place, everything was as she left it. She saw the one picture of Bryce on the mantle over her little fireplace in the living room and just looked at it.

She didn't feel the sadness she had expected. All she felt was the emptiness around her. Her apartment was bare, just a sofa and a chair. No television, no movie collection, hardly any books, just one picture of someone that she was sad had died, but she knew her heart longed for someone else. Someone who filled her life when she was around him and all of a sudden her mind clicked into gear. All the movie nights on the couch at Casa Bartowski, Chuck's silly movie collection, his computers, video game systems, his pictures of friends and family. No matter how silly those items were, they made a home worth living in. She knew that desire growing inside her was becoming stronger and stronger every day. She continued to daydream about what her apartment and what it would be like if Chuck lived here with here.

As Sarah continued to day dream about a life with Chuck, it finally dawned on her, 'why haven't I heard from Chuck? It's been over 24 hours and not one call, text or voicemail?'

She pulled her phone out and hit the on button. "Crap, it's dead no wonder why I haven't heard anything from Chuck. He always texts me little stupid nothings and calls just to see what I'm up to or how I'm feeling."

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out the charger and plugged her phone in. "Huh, no messages from Chuck. I wonder what Casey has him up to." Maybe she would just order in some food, review the file and give Chuck a call later tonight. 'Maybe some sizzling shrimp will hit the spot.

She had been reading for about an hour after she paid the delivery boy, who looked surprisingly like Morgan Grimes, when the urge to call Chuck was too strong. She pulled up his speed dial number, and hit send.

"What do you want, Walker?"

Wow, she didn't ever expect Casey to answer, and she stumbled for a second expecting a different voice to comfort her but now her mind was racing into agent mode to find out what was going on.

"I wanted to check on the status of the asset. How is everything going?"

"It's fine. Your boyfriend is still alive and in once piece. We'll see after I put my foot up his ass again tomorrow if they don't poke and prod him to death."

"What do you mean poke and prod? Casey, don't you let them hurt Chuck…"

"Or else what, Walker? You're going to come here and do what? Listen, they are just trying to figure out what Chuck can and can't do and what he can and can't handle, OK? Geez, you can tone down the over protectiveness a bit you know. Or did you forget that I'm his handler too, but I want his ass in shape and the doctors here want his mind in shape so don't worry about it."

"John Casey, if you let anyone harm him I will come and kick your ass back to D.C., you got that?"

"Look, so far it's just been a lot of flashing and running, OK? Next up we're going to test his martial arts ability and then I'll be giving him a crash course in agent training,."

"Alright, Casey but don't push him too hard. Beckman isn't letting me come out and help so I have to go pack to oversee our new covers in LA."

"Look, I told him no contact with the outside world for a while. If he does well and I don't run him completely into the ground, then I'll let him use his phone once," (he is using Look and OK a lot …)

"Casey, just look after him, I know you like him too so knock off the drill sergeant crap with him and be his friend through this. You know he likes and admires you so I expect both of you to come back in once piece."

"Fine, Special Agent Girlfriend, I'll try not to kill him."

Sarah heard the line go dead and left her phone on the little table to charge as she went back to her reading, 'I wonder if Casey will actually let him call me. Probably, Casey usually is good on his word. God, how am I going to make it this long?'

She pulled out her Intersect Team file. She was reading up on C & N Engineering, the contracts they had and she realized they were actually going to start paying Chuck a full engineer's salary with benefits. The smile on her face got bigger when she realized John Casey was going to be a sales associate specializing in government contracts since using the cover he was a retired officer of the Air Force. How fitting.

The folder hit the ground as Sarah Walker's body and mind shut down for the first time in almost 48 hours. Her exhaustion had taken over and her mind raced with dreams and desires.

* * *

Chuck just stared at the yellowing acoustic ceiling tiles as his mind was trying to shut off all the nerve endings sending pain readings to his mind. Every muscle in his body ached, including his heart but he could single that out with the sensory overload. He just laid there trying to collect himself. The events of the last twenty four hours were a blur. He didn't even know who he was or what he was doing anymore…

Orders coming from Casey kept lingering in his mind, since they left LA. Casey had been on Chuck since the moment Sarah left.

"Chuck, get your damn bag packed. Do you have your….? " And he never stopped listing off everything Chuck needed to bring and when Chuck tried to pack anything else, Casey simply told him to get that crap out of his bag. Chuck realized he was limited to toiletries, and basic clothes, shoes, boots, etc. No books, computer, DVDs, nothing that would say I'm Chuck Bartowski, resident engineering Nerd. Once he was packed Casey said they would leave at 0800 tomorrow and left. Chuck just went straight to bed after eating some pizza, with no olives for the hell of it.

He remembered being woken up by Huey Lewis and the News's Hip to be Square. 'Why are they always on when I wake up?' John Casey was already in his room when he got out of the shower, 'Why is he so creepy like that?'. Then Casey drove them to an Air force Base where they shoved their two little bags into a storage hold on an old stripped down T-1A Jayhawk. 'Maybe that's why I can't hear, damn that plane was loud.'

Chuck tried not to recall all the barrel rolls, vertical climbs and zero gravity falls the pilot, one Colonel John Casey, put the plane into. Finally, Chuck had to use a government barf bag to the delight of the pilot who finally leveled off using the excuse he had to dust off his training a bit. What kind of crap was that!

When they landed, Chuck remembered how he had never seen Casey so happy in his element. But with the flight over it was back to ordering Chuck around. "Bartowski, get your ass cleaned up and meet me in the mess hall for lunch. We have work to do."

Chuck met Casey for lunch and every question he had was answered with a grunt. Impressively they were different grunts but none the less no answers were given until he said it was time to go meet the wizards behind the curtain. (I'd like to see more detail about the questions he had, and something to tell us about his state of mind at this point) Chuck couldn't believe Casey's pop culture reference to the Wizard of Oz, that earned another grunt and a loving smack to the back of the head.

Lunch was followed by a battery of tests and examinations. There were doctors checking his body, then doctors testing his brain, then testing the intersect 2.0. That was the worst part. They were making him flash to see what would happen and what intel he would provide from the flash. Hours went by that he was poked and prodded. Questions asked, flashes, more flashes, and then when he couldn't take it anymore a migraine so powerful he blacked out happened while he was still in the chair they had him plugged into. God it felt like the Matrix with all the monitors next to him. (this paragraph on what Chuck went through could use a lot of detail – you could make it humorous or not…, but it is a lot to cover in such a short way)

Then there was that smell. It was awful. Casey used a smelling salt to wake him up, gave him something to drink and made him run for dinner. HE HAD TO RUN FOR DINNER. It was as if he was the Colonel's pet dog. Run five miles, don't stop and I'll let you eat dinner.

According to Casey they ran around the perimeter of the old Atlas Uranium Mill site where they used to produce uranium. 'Maybe he would start glowing green if he stuck around here long enough.' Hell, it looked like just an abandoned mine with a few buildings left. He remember going into an old hangar to park the plane and then down an elevator where the facility was located, under ground. 'I wonder if they modeled this after the base in Independence Day with Will Smith?' Chuck really felt like his life was worse than a soap opera. He finally had pushed himself to man up into something unknown, spy world. He didn't remember thinking of the consequences when he decided to reload the intersect. He just did it because he knew he had too. Now he was finding out what that meant.

Chuck's mind was still trying to block all the pain from the needles, the running, the exhaustion, the puking, the headache that was back. His last thought as he slipped from consciousness was about Sarah. 'I wonder if she ever tried to contact me, I wonder when I'll get to see her again, if ever… I need to be strong for her…'

Sarah was his last thought as he drifted off to dream world with the vision of another life running through his mind…


	6. Pictures of Love

Just for the record, I don't own Chuck and I wouldn't want too, too much drama... First things first, I want to thank Billatwork and jagged1 for their invaluable help and support. Not that my story is worth reading, but at least now it should be entertaining! Now want to I apologize for taking so long at publishing this chapter. I had to talk about a month off to help, celebrate and enjoy the birth of my first child. My wife and baby boy are doing great and to make up for it I'm going to try and post two chapters this week. Thanks again, and standard exclaimer goes here…

Pictures of Love

"Can I get you anything sir?" Melissa was trying not to stare at thebusiness man_, _looking at his sharp Italian three piece suit and the watch...wondering what he did for a living.

"What's on tap?"

"Well sir, we have Bud, Bud Light, Miller Light, Leinenkugels, and Sam Adams Seasonal." as she kept her happy to help you smile across her face.

"I'll have a Sam Adams."

"What size would you like? We have a 16oz and a 24 oz glass."

"Better make it the 24. I'm feeling a bit parched at the moment." He was a bit thirsty and a couple beers might help him unwind after his morning. His meeting with the General and the stress of flying cross country started to wear him out but he had to keep his mind sharp.

He flashed a smile as he continued to look at the case file for one Sarah Walker of the CIA. Psyche profiles, mission write ups and evaluations, and an attached file on one John Casey, NSA. He closed the screen on his net book as the waitress returned with his beverage of choice.

"Here you are sir. Would you like anything else with that?"

"No, I'm good, but thank you miss. By the way, I didn't catch your name?"

"Melissa, but most people call me Missy." The bartender was in her 20's, probably a college student just trying to make a few extra dollars.

"Ah, Melissa, Nice, beautiful name to go with a nice, beautiful girl, thank you." He lifted up his beer and could feel the ice cold beverage sooth his throat as his mind went back to the task at hand.

"And can I ask the name of the polite debonair gentleman sitting at the end of the bar keeping me from my job at the moment?"

"Stephen Clark. Call me Steve. I'm just here waiting to head out to the west coast for a little change in scenery."

"Well, nice to meet you Stephen. You just let me know if you need anything before you take off on me." She gave Stephen a bright smile as she turned away to wait on her other patrons.

Stephen continued to sit at the end of the bar working on his second beer in the terminal at Ronald Reagan airport, waiting on his flight and his mark. He was reviewing his information on Sarah Walker, John Casey and one Charles Carmichael. He kept one eye on the information at hand and one on the gate 22 departing in one hour for L.A. His information had Sarah Walker on that flight and he was bound and determined to dust off his shadowing skills and see what all the rave was about this woman.

He packed up his official report that he received from General Beckman and moved on to his unofficial one. The more you could learn about your mark and the people you work with, the better he thought.

It was amazing how two different groups of people can come up with such different types of analysis of the same thing when looking at it from two different perspectives. On one hand his official report had all the ground information on his team members with simple deductions about their profiles while his unofficial report had no ground level information to base its deductions on but they were more detailed and off the wall theories.

Stephen was reading when it finally clicked in; all that time training recruits on modern technology and its uses finally paid off. He was back in the field where he belonged. Not endangering his team or shooting people, but espionage, the works. He was going back to where he belonged. In the field: logistics, planning, working with a team was what he loved not to mention keeping his mind sharp with his cover life as an engineer and he came to enjoy that. It sure did keep the bills paid and helped pay the tab on some of his expensive tastes. Yep, life was good and he was getting back into the swing of things.

Many Years Prior – Ft. Bragg Training Facility

_Stephen Clark had graduated from the farm but was never given a field assignment. He reported to his office, a small cube looking like it was out of a Dilbert cartoon, and waited for his first assignment. He was known to be competent when it came to his agency training but his expertise was in technology. He finally got the call and was told to report to one Colonel Dianne Beckman._

"_Director Graham says you're the best they have for this mission. Are you?"_

"_Yes ma'am. I'll be able to hack the Iraqi security network while your Special Forces team takes out the compound and releases the hostages. I will need a crash course for the HALO jump, but once on the ground I'll have the intel on who's sending the money, who's receiving it, and who's using it to build the training facilities Al-Qaida are using. If your intelligence is correct, it won't take me long to grab the information and meet your hostage rescue team at the extraction point."_

"_Alright then, report to Lieutenant John Casey. He will teach you everything you need to know on HALO's before you ship out."_

"_Thank you, Colonel."_

_Steve looked into the black abyss as he ran though his mental checklist, trying not to forget a thing or Lieutenant John Casey was going to run him off and find a replacement. HALO jumps required the utmost level of detail and precision and he wouldn't have anyone helping him step by step when they finally shipped out._

"_Damn it, Steve, you keep this up and I'll put my boot so far up your ass they will it stay up there when I pull my foot out! Now keep your focus on me. We're going to do this again and get it right! I will not have some half ass CIA punk on my unit when we ship out!"_

"_Sir yes sir."_

_Stephen didn't expect things to go so bad on his first jump attempt. Hard to screw up the jump when you're pushed out the door of the plane. "Damn it, watch your altimeter and don't open until you're supposed too!" Casey sniped at him. Ok, so maybe he accidently opened his parachute way too early._

"_Thanks for not screwing up too badly, Clark. Now repack your chute, catch some sleep. We leave at 2100."_

_The flight back stateside was a long one. Steve sat in the back of the transport while Lieutenant Casey lit up a cigar with his team. They were celebrating a successful mission. They were able to eliminate the threat, release the hostages and gave Steve extra time to try and complete his mission. While they were taking out the terrorist camp, Steve was trying to upload all their banking information, account numbers and names. He was taking internal communication files, electronic plans on bomb targets, and he was hacking them all and bringing it back to the US to be analyzed. But he almost missed the simple Trojan virus that would have stopped him cold in his tracks. After he hacked the system, he started to download it to his pocket PC when everything stopped. His data cable came unplugged and the transfer never happened. Then Steve noticed the virus activated but didn't have the connection to enable itself. Steve was able to quarantine the virus and then recopy the information over to his pocket PC and he was done. _

_The problem was, he almost compromised the mission by alerting some of the terrorists to the team's location. They had planned on taking them by surprise but Steve had accidently ran into two terrorists on his way out. Steve ran through the compound trying to find Lieutenant Casey and his men. He was not prepared for a gun fight as evidenced by the bullet wounds in his arm and leg. _

"_Hey, you can't win them all. Now cheer up and have a smoke." John Casey pulled out a cigar and handed it to Steve, and pulled out his Zippo and gave him a light._

"_Take it easy, we're on our way home. That's the best part of a mission."_

"_Look, I'm sorry I lead them to you. I didn't know what else to do."_

"_Hey, no one was killed, and I got to discharge my weapon a few more times than I planned. Wounds will heal, but try not to screw up a good plan again, ok."_

_Casey turned around and headed back to the front of the plane and thought to himself, 'Damn CIA pansies, they never follow the plan, at least he didn't kill someone!'_

_Steve just stared at the cigar he couldn't keep lit and just closed his eyes and wondered how well his report was going to be received when he got back. The medic did a good job fixing him up during the extraction, but getting shot twice during your first mission probably wasn't good._

_Director Graham just sat there with a blank stare on his face. "So, you were able to extract the information but you didn't go to the extraction point as planned?"_

"_No sir, as I was leaving, I came across two terrorists and proceeded to alter course for Lieutenant Casey's team."_

"_Why did you alert terrorists to your presence in the first place? _

"_Well sir, I thought I was following the route to the extraction point but I don't know. When I came upon the terrorists, I decided to make a play for the team so they could eliminate the threat."_

"_Damn it, Stephen, that's exactly why Colonel Beckman is on my ass. She says you led them to her team without their knowledge and several men had injuries that could have killed them. Is that what happened!?"_

"_Well sir, yes, they didn't know I was leading them there and they were initially caught off guard but they were able to neutralize them." Steve could see the disappointment in the Directors eyes. He was upset…_

"_Look, Stephen, you retrieved the information we needed but you jeopardized the safety of your team. Take two weeks to rest up and then report to the farm. You will be in charge of training recruits on basic evasion techniques and electronic warfare. When you think you're ready for agent status, then schedule a follow-up and we'll see if you have what it takes to make it back into the field."_

Reagan International Airport

Stephen Clark polished off his second Sam Adams and threw a fifty at the bartender and walked out of the airport bar, blending in with the rest as he headed towards his gate. They had called his flight number and started to board flight 4155 to L.A. He stood in line as he watched a blond bombshell walk thought the first class boarding line right up to the gate.

'Way to blend in, Agent Walker,' he thought. Yep, she didn't even try to, she just went straight to the front of the line and off to first class. Well, he knew he would be able to observe her from the back of first class but he didn't think she would notice him getting on the plane with everyone else. Stephen just wanted to learn as much as he could about his new partners and he always felt the more you could observe someone while they were off in their own little world, the better.

**Earlier that Morning**

Sarah Walker woke up covered in the file of C&N Engineering and one Stephen Clark. She remembered reading about it but her mind was filing that information away, as thoughts and images of Chuck filled her mind. How was she going to manage living with him while under surveillance? What would Stephen Clark say if he found out she was madly in love with her asset? How was this new company supposed to operate?

Sarah slid out from the covers with memories of yesterday running through her mind. She had made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. 'A little extra hot might help this morning!' She had turned the dial just a bit hotter than normal and waited for the steam to start billowing out of her walk-in shower. She couldn't help but think to herself, 'I wonder how Chuck is holding up with out me there?' Something about how he was being pushed farther into spy world as he called it just didn't set well with her. She wasn't there to help him, support him, and to have him be here center of calm. A smile came across her face about the same time a smile crossed her face as she stepped into the soothing shower.

Three hours later, she stepped out of the cab and into Reagan International. Using her CIA credentials to bypass the security check in, she made her way to the gate. Thinking about her plan of attack once she got back to L.A. and eyeing her surroundings she made her way to the gate. She went straight to the ticket counter and made her way to her first class seat.

Sarah tried to settle in as the passengers made their way to the back of the plane, but the disturbances didn't bother her. No, too many thoughts ran though her head. 'Why hasn't she heard from Casey or Chuck? How is she going to deal with the inevitable Ellie over excitement with her and Chuck moving in? Where was this Stephen Clark going to stay and how was he going to fit in. Hell, who was he?'

This last question kept churning in her mind since she met with the General. 'Stephen Clark! How could I be so stupid?' she chastised herself. Thoughts of Chuck had temporarily taken her off the task at hand.

Sarah remembered her training at the Farm. Stephen Clark was an instructor there. He trained recruits on electronic war craft. He taught recruits how to use a computer, the internet, cell phones, and PDAs as a weapon. She never had him for a class, but why is he coming to her team? What did he have to offer that Chuck did not already do in that department? She remembered the rumors now. Stephen had botched a mission, pissed off the Director and got sent packing to the farm to teach, as punishment for something. Something just didn't sit right with Sarah Walker, Special Agent. Why him, why now?

Stephen Clark boarded the plane just like everyone else. He saw the blonde CIA agent sitting next to the window in first class. He kept moving right past her and took his seat two rows behind her. He would keep reading up on her and watching her every move. He had to learn, and learn fast.

As the plane took off, Sarah stopped thinking about Agent Clark, and started thinking about Chuck's family again and how she was going to set up the new apartment, one bedroom set or two? She knew how much Ellie had wanted girl time and maybe she could use this opportunity to enjoy the sense of belonging she felt with Chuck's family? She could set up the apartment and have some time to get it ready before Chuck was back. Yep, she had all flight to think about it… but then what was she going to do about Agent Clark?

NSA Training Facility – Moab Utah

"Damn it, Chuck, hit me!"

"Casey, I don't want to hit you okay?, I just don't."

Casey charged towards Chuck, trying to force him or the Intersect to defend themselves. It didn't work. Chuck had more bruises and injuries than someone mugged on the wrong side of L.A. But no matter what Casey did to try and incite Chuck to defend himself, Chuck or the Intersect did not trigger a response.

Casey charged him again, and again nothing happened. Chuck just moved his extremities to deflect the force away from the core of his body and Casey used some basic Tae Kwan Do moves at him, but Chuck just ended up on the floor.

"Damn it, Chuck, you have to defend yourself! What happens when your girl friend is busy seducing a mark and she's not there to bail your ass out!"

"Casey, that's what I have you for."

"Shut it, Bartowski, hit the showers and let's get some chow."

Chuck got himself off the mat and headed to his living quarters, his ten by ten as he liked to call it, to get cleaned up. Casey got his phone out as he made his way back to his room to get cleaned up as well.

"Beckman."

"General, Casey here, I wanted to give you an update on the status of Bartowski. We've been at this for a couple days now and I can tell you two things. First, Chuck's flashes aren't that different. They just include more data but the Intersect technicians don't understand why some stimuli will trigger a flash and why some won't. We haven't been able to simulate the type of duress to cause Chuck to force flashes."

"What do you mean 'force flashes', Colonel?"

"Well, sometimes under duress Chuck has the ability to focus on something or someone and essentially force the Intersect to make a connection and flash for him."

"Has my team been able to recreate that or figure out the connections between force flashes and what stimulates the intersect into action?"

"No ma'am, they have not but I'm concerned they are going about it the wrong way. His entire right arm is purple and blue from the needles they have poked into him and the tests they have done on his brain are forcing him to withdraw. To the point: he is not taking his training well."

"Well Colonel, as an officer in the military I expect you to demand and get the best out of your team. So step it up and do your job and let me know if there is anything you need to get the job done."

"Yes ma'am. On that note can I make a request?"

"Go on Colonel."

"Ma'am, I believe the help of Agent Walker would expedite Chuck's training and help him with the Intersect testing. I believe the unique relationship they have as asset and handler would give Chuck the help he needs to grasp his training better and keep his mind sharp during all this testing."

"Colonel, I realize they have a special bond. I believe that bond helps at times and hurts during others. It's a crutch they use to cover operational mistakes. Now I want Bartowski to look like, act like, and be a damn NSA agent. Do you understand me, Colonel Casey?"

"Yes, ma'am. I will continue to train Bartowski and beat it into that oversized brain of his."

Casey could hear the click of the line disconnecting. He quickly got cleaned up and off to see if Bartowski was taking too much time before lunch. He knocked on the door but there was no answer.

Casey looked the door, grunted and threw his shoulder into the door and started to yell into the room, "Damn it Bartowski, I'm hungry and you better be ready!"

Casey looked into the room not seeing any sign of Chuck, headed back out the door. 'Well, I'll have to call maintenance to come fix that latch, don't want Bartowski thinking I'm invading his privacy, awe hell, who cares…

Casey walked into the cafeteria and saw Chuck's unruly hair sitting along in the corner. He walked up to Chuck and noticed the two trays of food in front of Chuck.

"What's with the two trays, a little hungry Bartowski?"

"Nope, I just figured if I pushed it and got here early I might have a minute to collect what's left of my self and maybe sneak back in line after I eat for an extra Jell-O pack. You know, it's amazing when the highlight of your day is the thought of fooling the lunch lady and going back for seconds during the mad rush."

"Ok, so what's with the second tray?"

"Oh, I figured I'd save some poor soul from having to deal with the wrath of Casey in line so I got your usual. Figured I could repay all the kindness you've shown me this week. You know, all the running, lifting, running, puking, running, you know."

"While I appreciate the gesture, I thought I'd work on making you sick from mental exercise rather than running today."

"Oh the humanity and compassion you show…"

"Stow it Bartowski, I thought I'd take a shot at your psychological profile of the intersect rather than have all the little white pencil necks poking you all afternoon."

"See, I knew you liked me Casey, don't know what I'd do with out you." Chucks' comment came out with little to no emotion. He was just trying to make it through the day.

"Look, I'm going over to talk with the technicians to set up a little learning exercise for you. Be at the intersect test room in 20."

Chuck looked up from his tray of food, hardly anything touched, as Casey walked away to dispose of his dishes. Chuck spent more time looking at his food than he did eating it. Food just didn't sound good. It was just another level of control. The only way to keep his body moving was to eat and he was running out of energy to eat anything. Chuck saw the Jell-O container sitting in front of his tray trying to figure out where it came from. He ate his Jell-O.

Just then the gears turned in his brain as he realized where the extra Jell-O came from. Ah ha, the emotionless robot does have a heart! Well, maybe Chuck would reward Casey by being just being on time to the testing room.

The testing room, nothing sounded worse as Chuck looked at the black and blue sores on his arms from all the needles as he picked up his tray to return it. One steep at a time as Chuck walked towards the tray return in the cafeteria.

"Doc, I want to try something a little different today with our intersect testing."

"Colonel, I assure you we are doing every thing we can to understand what makes the new intersect work. I've been working on this project for almost a year now and I'm telling you we have to follow protocol on this."

"Look Doc, I've seen the intersect in action for more than a year and I'm telling you I want to try something different. Look, your staff has been working on Agent Carmichael for several days now, I'm ordering you to do this. Now just roll with it, or I'll roll you, got it?

"Yes sir Colonel, what did you have in mind?"

"Here is the Agents I Phone, I want to try something a little unorthodox, pull up the picture folder titled Sarah and load it in the database for encoding…"


End file.
